Madam Ginny Butterfly
by ahbahh
Summary: HPGW Two lovebirds are being separated by death, the surviving one was being forced to marry another. Can they two ever be together? Tragedy, death, forced marriage!
1. The Tragedy Begins

Madam Butterfly (Adapted from a famous classic Chinese romance, Madam Butterfly.)  
  
Part I  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ **~**~**~**~  
  
28 November 2003  
  
"Run, Ginny, run!", shouted Harry. Two deatheaters pounced onto him and the three of them rolled on the ground trying to curse each other. Flashes of red and green light up the night. After much difficulty, Harry managed to stun the deatheaters. He quickly stood up, grabbed my hand and ran. As we were turning the corner, several more deatheaters appeared in front of us from the thin air and they blocked our way. They advanced as Harry and I retreated our footsteps, until finally the back of our shoes hit the wall behind us then they stopped. There was no ways of escape; there were a group of deatheaters in front of them and a wall behind. We were outnumbered by at least five deatheaters, even if we attack, we were not able to get through the army of deatheaters.  
  
Many wands were pointed at Harry's chest and he knew that he couldn't escape; the only pressing thought in his mind was my safety. I squeezed his hand beside him as if telling him that I'm there for him, even to death, I'm there with him. Harry's breathing become heavier and faster while I began to sweat as we eyed the masked people with their wand pointing at us ready to cast the Killing Curse at their slightest movement. For a few moments, nobody moved, Harry stared into the eyeholes of the masked people as his brain was running a mile per second trying to think of a way to escape unscathed. Even if it's impossible for us to escape together, at least he wanted me to be out of harm's way. To allow me to escape, he must cause a division.  
  
Without any warning, Harry pushed me through the circle of deatheaters who was surrounding us and several deatheaters caught unaware toppled over to the ground together with me. Many curses were heard ringing through the night as they attacked Harry with hexes and curses, throwing him ten feets away and after hitting the wall hard, knocking his breathe out. Blood was flowing freely from the corner of his mouth and more was being coughed out as he coughed to try to clear his air passage, I looked at him from the ground, tears leaking out of my eyes as I could feel his pain. The deatheaters seemed to have forgotten about my presence as all of them advanced onto Harry. He lifted up his wand hand feebily and gave me a weak smile from the gaps of the deatheaters' black robes, the next moment shouts of 'Avada Kervada' rang the night covering Harry's whispered Banishing Spell. I was almost blinded by bright green flashes before I felt myself being transported through the cold night.  
  
Cold was my heart for I knew perfectly well what had happened to my lover, he's dead! Killed outnumbered by those filthy scrums of the earth, I could see very clearly before I was being transported, his face drained of all colour, lying in a midst of black robes. His faithful wand snapped into halves lying beside his lifeless arm when one of the deatheaters stepped onto it, his eyes was wide opened staring at me, as if he must witness my escape to safety before he could rest in peace. Inhuman laughters drummed in my ears prickling my skin with goosebumps, they were laughing at the irony of life, laughing at Harry's short life that graced the Wizarding World with his mere presence. The sky teared, a small drizzle that covered all of Britian's land, heaven was crying, they were crying at the loss of such a fine man, they were crying for him and for me, for our lost future.  
  
Slowly, the drizzle turned to pouring rain, pouring rain turned to storm. Thunders clapped, scaring the sense out of me. I was completely at loss, no feeling, and no reaction while I whizzed through the night by Harry's Banishing Spell. It took less than one minute to transport me from that horrible place to The Burrow, where Harry had intended to sent me. Hard earth claimed me as I was dropped roughly from air to land, the loud thud got the attention of the whole house and in no time, a crowd of redheads like me surrounded me. The bright reds reminded me of the blood Harry spilled for me, realisation hit me so hard that I felt that I had hit the ground from a height once more, feelings and senses in all shapes and sizes hit me. Pain beyond recognisation, it wouldn't be more painful if mum just stabbed me at my chest with a ten inch knife, I would even welcome it, for it might even stop the pain that I'm feeling now, the pain that I'm going to carry to my grave.  
  
Among the faces that were goggling at me, I recognised several not-so- familiar ones, Tonks, Lupin, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Kingsley, Mundungus, Moody. I felt a pair of strong arms lifting me to a sitting position and some hot liquid was poured down my parched throat that had lost all its function. I coughed and coughed for the liquid had blocked my air passage, I coughed uncontrollably. More tears rolled down my already wet face, I cough and cough, I cough until my lungs hurt. Grief overcomed me, I cried, coughed, cried and coughed even more. I'm unable to breath properly, not enough air's reaching my lungs, I'm suffocating, how I wished to stop crying or coughing but I simply couldn't. My face's turning warm and red, but I continued crying. Mum's patting my back carefully, I knew that it's paining her to see me like that but I don't care anymore.  
  
Everyone's looking at me sympathetically, they were all crowded around me when suddenly a crack sounded broke the tension thick in the air. A black- cloaked figure appeared out of thin air and was walking towards our direction, all my brothers held up their wand ready to attack. The black stranger was totally oblivious of the many livid faces that had their wand out, he continued walking. When he was around twenty feet away from us, I could see that he was carrying something in his arms.  
  
All my brothers, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, Hermione and my dad stood in front of me, preventing the intruder of the night from getting aany closer to me. I was eyeing the huge lump he was carrying tirelessly in his arm, suddenly, a pale arm stuck out. Blood was tickling down from the fingers, my heart froze, I recognise that arm, that pair of strong arms that always held me.  
  
I pushed away my mum's arms that were holding me to her chest, she shouted for me but I took no hint of her. I pushed through the circle of human barrier and ran towards the figure, ignoring all the calls. Dumbledore, who had the most sense, cast a stunning spell at the dark figure and he crumpled onto the floor, dropping the body he was holding on to. I ran for dear life and managed to catch my love before he hit the ground.  
  
"Harry!!", I said out loud to the night as I held him tight into a embrace. The name seemed to wake everyone's senses for they immediately ran towards me. I could hear them shouting over my crying, but I could not make out what they were trying to say. Dumbledore unveiled the masked the stunned figure to show Snape to our astonishment, he revived Snape and started questioning him. Mum tried to pry Harry from me but I refused to give him up, she felt his pulse and let out a loud cry. I knew what had happened to him, mum knew too and the rest had figured out somehow, judging from the way she's howling her heart out. There was an immediate uproar; Ron was trying to get to Harry while Hermione was pulling him back. All of them cried, their heart hurt like hell. I continued holding onto him, crying over his cold, stiff body.  
  
I couldn't remember for how long did I cry until Dumbledore tried to pry my fingers from it's grasp on Harry, it was surprising how strong an old man like him was, but I'm more determined, no way was I allowing my love to be taken away from me. I held on stubbornly onto Harry, hoping that he would open his eyes and smile at me, though I knew very well I would never see his smile again. I cried out loud, my voice turning hoarse, I kept calling his name while everyone kept calling my name, asking me to let him go.  
  
My name was ringing in my ears, red was obstructing my vision, my head feel suddenly light and I lost all my senses.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ **~**~**~  
  
Two love birds separated through death, can they be together?? Review!! 


	2. Hermione Tells The Story

Madam Butterfly (Adapted from a famous Chinese classic story)  
  
Part II ( Hermione POV)  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^~^~  
  
5 December 2003  
  
My heart tears for Ginny as I watched her pale and motionless lying on her bed, it's been a week since that fateful night and she never wake. We lost Harry and now by the looks of it, we are going to lose Ginny too. Never did we ever thought that our life are going to be changed 180 degrees, when Harry and Ginny returned from a date, one dead and the other lost to the world.  
  
I can remember very well, Harry had planned a romantic surprise dinner to celebrate their three-year dating anniversary. Ron and I are co conspirator in helping Harry keep Ginny in the dark, and organising the dinner. Harry had planned to propose to Ginny after the dinner, he had got the blessings of all the Weasleys and he only need Ginny's nodding before he had her dragged into the church. Never did we know that the two lovers would never make it to the church.  
  
Looking at Ginny's pale face and thin frame, I wonder if Harry had managed to give her the ring before they were attacked. The great sapphire ring, Virginia Stone, Harry had specially made for her was nowhere to be found after the incident. I personally think that it's for the best it's lost, for it brings too many painful memories. What's the use even if it's found when the sender was now ten feets deep in the ground and the receiver unconsious?  
  
From what Snape had told us, Harry had died trying to protect Ginny, he had turn all the deatheaters' attention onto himself so that Ginny could be gone unnoticed, he had her sent to safety using the Banishing spell. It was the last spell he and his wand casted, Snape said Harry didn't even put up a fight.  
  
Poor Snape, after risking his exposure by bringing Harry's body back, he had to face the Weasleys' brothers. They blamed him for not helping Harry fight the deatheaters, they blamed him for Harry's death. They called him names like Traitor, Bloody Deatheaters but he didn't say a word. They cursed him one by one, had him twitching on the ground on all fours like a beast, Ron had almost cast the Unforgivable Curse on him if not stopped by Dumbledore himself and yet he never say a word. The old man himself looked grief and old, his usually wise and sparkling old blue eyes now filled with sadness and sorrow, one would feel as if looking into a pit less hole when looking into it. He hardly speaks after that day, I tried to comfort the old man who was like a grandfather to Harry but he simply ignored me and walked away without a word.  
  
Lupin wasn't any better; he had suffered the most other than Ginny. He had witnessed six deaths in his life, his parents lost to old age and sickness, Lily and James, lost to Voldermort, Peter lost to betrayal, Sirius lost to Bellatrix, Harry lost to deatheaters. Most of his losses were due to Voldermort, that filth of the earth. Even through that beast had fallen when Harry died; it's not good enough for us who had lost many of our loved ones to him. Never did he expect that Harry's death would result in his downfall, all these years he's been going after Harry's blood and now, it's Harry's blood that had caused his fall. That's the irony of life; all of us are consistently fighting for what we want, sometimes it's our wants that destroy us. It made us into monsters, inhuman, hard-hearted. We deserved whatever happened to us in the end, after destroying so many people to get our goal. Bloody, yes, bloody!  
  
I have no idea what feelings was Ginny experiencing; she lays cold and stiff in the bed. I think her conscious was awake but her body's not. She might be trying to escape from reality; she does not want to face it. Many times, I saw her eyes rolling under her eyelid but no matter how I called her name, she never open her eyes. Whenever I see her, I can picture very vividly in my mind the scene at that rainy night.  
  
Ginny was holding a bloody Harry in her arms, his shirt that I had bought him for his birthday was stained with bright red blood. Blood was still tickling down from the corner of his mouth even though I knew perfectly well that he's gone. His head drooping down from Ginny's arm like a doll, his arm white and pale sticking out in odd angles and heart shattering part was his eyes. His brilliant green eyes, was staring wide, I think he was surprised that life had been taken away from him so suddenly. Slowly with shaking hands, Ginny moved her hand over his eyes and he shut them never to open them and look at us. Rain was pouring down, thunder clapped above us, Mrs Weasley tried to take him from her but she didn't loosen her grip a bit. Finally, Mrs Weasley gave up and Dumbledore took her place, he tried whispering words into her ears but she continued gazing at Harry's face, not hearing a word he said. We called her name, hoping to arouse her from her daze, and unexpectedly, she loosed her grip for Harry's hand had fall off her lap and before we know it, she collapsed onto Harry's body.  
  
We buried Harry in the most honourable way possible. We had planned to wait for Ginny to wake before we proceed with the funeral but she showed no signs of consciousness so we had no choice but to lay him on earth the next day. Outsiders other than family and school staff were not allowed to take part in the funeral. Harry had a lifetime of attention and he doesn't need it when he's gone. We lay him in the Godric Cementery where his parents and forefathers lie, hoping that he finds peace with his family that he never know. Harry's death was in the headlines for the next few days, we received tons of condolences letter but nothing could make us better. We knew him more than them, he was the Boy-Who-Lived who brought the downfall of the Dark Lord to them but to us, he's friend, brother, family.  
  
I witnessed many transformations of humans these few days, and until now it still scares me. Ron, who was usually cheerful and silly, is scarily quiet and temperamental. Fred and George who were usually loud and fun, are frightfully unstable, one moment they were laughing and the other, they were throwing things. Charlie, Bill and Percy who were usually reserved, are now violent. They spent hours blasting the poor gnomes, who unfortunately gets in their way, trying to vast their frustration onto them. Mrs Weasley always coop up in her room crying, Mr Weasley either comforting her in their room or busy working, trying to lift mind of things. I only get to see Mrs Weasley twice a day, when she comes down to make lunch and dinner; her eyes were always puffy and red. I, Hermione Granger, felt at loss, I'm neither feeling murderous nor hiding away crying, I think I'm more like a zombie. I move around the whole house not knowing what I am doing, sometimes I ended up in the garden staring into space, other times I coop myself in Ginny's room, staring at her, knowing perfectly well that no amount of staring was going to revive her. I'm very accident prone, I'm a danger to myself, many times, I almost scalded myself trying to make tea, I cut myself while slicing bread. I walk into pillars and pits not knowing where I'm going, I once almost walking into the river while spacing out, fortunately Ron saw me from afar and stunned me before I walked into the water. If I succeed into 'commiting suicide', then it would be one more death; I think they would go crazy if I too died.  
  
Life was living hell, everyone was experiencing dramatic changes in their life! We need time, time to heal our wounds, time to fill up the space in our heart that Harry had once be. But can we really not be pained ten years down the road? If I say yes, then I'm cheating you. No, we couldn't! The Boy-Who-Lived lives in our heart till the end of time!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~  
  
Tell me!! Tell me that my story moves u to tears!! Ah, I know a lot of my fics are too sad and u want happier, fluffier ones. But for the time being, I'm feeling gloomy so I'm writing sad ones. Wait till I feel happier, I'll wait happy ending ones with lots of fluff!!  
  
Okay, forgive me if my grammar still sucks, I cant bother looking for a beta reader. For I just write and post, it's too much bother if I have to wait for someone else to finish beta before I can post. Bear with me for the time being for this story would be short, I think I'll write 2 more chapters before the end!! Reviews, I love reviews!! 


	3. A Mother's Heartbreak

Warning: This is an attempt to cheat you of your tears!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
19 December 2003  
  
I watched as my baby girl slept on, her breathing weak and slow. It hurts me so much as a mum to her suffering in silence. I've lost Harry, a son to me, and now I've lost my only daughter to the world of unconsciousness.  
  
Our family was torn apart on that fateful day, everyone was hurt in their own way although they didn't show it out. Harry's death had affected them in the most disastrous way.  
  
It's been a fortnight, thought we are still grieving, most of us had returned to our daily life. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and even Ron had returned to their job post. They left the house early in the morning and returned after midnight. I doubt if their work are that demanding, but from the reeking smell of liquor on their body when they returned home, I strongly suspect that they had been meeting up for drinking sessions.  
  
The house was unusually quiet these days, no laughter, no presence of happiness or joy. The guys stayed away from home, afraid that the house would remind them of Harry, leaving the whole house to us for most of the day. Hermione had resigned from her work in the ministry to keep me company in the house and also help me look after Ginny. Many times, I tried to persuade her to go back to the work she loves for I think it's unfair to keep her in the house when she's still so young and talented. She would have done well in her job; I don't want to tie her down with an old woman and her broken daughter. But Hermione for being who she was, stubbornly refused. After the millionth time, I gave up and let her be, secretly in my heart, I really appreciate what she had done. With her around, I could face the house better.  
  
After the tenth time Ron got back dead drunk again, all my impatience and hatred I kept inside me burst. I screamed and shouted myself hoarse before breaking down in front of him. I flopped down onto the rug in front of the fireplace and cried my heart away. After so many days of pretending to be strong, I finally collapsed. I couldn't take the stress anymore, it hurt too much. But as the woman of the family, I couldn't display my weakness. I have to be strong to provide for the family, for my poor child lying in her bed, pale as a sheet of parchment. If I were to collapse, who would take care of my husband and children? I knew Hermione would gladly offer to take over my job but she isn't coping too well with her best friend's death, one who was like an elder brother to her.  
  
So after I cried until there were no more tears in me, I picked myself off the ground and went to prepare supper as if nothing had happened. We ate through supper quietly, no one talked, and no one dared to look at me. Surprising enough, things changed to the better the next day, Arthur and the boys were at home by dinner to my surprise and there were no more drinking sessions after that day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny finally woke up from her sleep on the 18th day. Hermione shouted with glee when she first noticed that her eyeballs were moving under her eyelids. It was a Sunday morning, so the whole house was present. They fought tooth and nails trying to get to her room first and all of them teared when Ginny finally opened her eyes.  
  
We were all cheering and clapping when Hermione helped her sit up in her bed. The first thing she did was to ask about Harry and the whole house fell into an immediate silence. The boys all looked onto the ground not meeting her eyes, they were afraid that she might not be able to take the shock too well so they all kept quiet.  
  
Determined as usual, Ginny asked the second time. When we did not answer, she was practically shouting to know what had happened to Harry.  
  
I was the one who spoke up, against my will, I told her that Harry had left us. After I told her, she didn't faint again, neither did she cry, she simply sat there staring into space. No matter how we called her name, she never respond, she simply stared into the air with unfocused eyes. All of our heart wretched to see her like that, I knew her heart had died along with Harry. I could not see any sign of hope or life in her; she looked just like porcelain doll, so fragile, empty, and happened to look just like my beloved child.  
  
Hermione and I took turns to keep Ginny accompany throughout the year. We talked to her hoping to arouse the hiding self in her but in vain, she had hidden too deeply, we couldn't reach her. She cooped up in her room day in; day out, totally oblivious to her surrounding, wading in her own misery.  
  
Sometimes, I cried, begging her to return to me but she was totally unmoved by the pleas from her old frail mother. I begin to suspect that she had give up the will to love and had followed Harry to the realm of dead. I can't totally blame her; her whole life was ruined, her lover taken forcefully away from her. I think that she even hoped that she had died with Harry that day. How selfish of her! I would have gone insane if she does, but who am I to blame her? Two young lives were ruined, they didn't get to enjoy marrying to the ones they love, they didn't get to experience the joy of having their fist born and they never get to see each other age, watch their children grew.  
  
Harry's only 21 and Ginny's only 20, they haven't even live half their life, it's only the beginning of their life and it had ended in this way. Harry had never got to experience happiness, his whole short life consisted of nothing but misery, when he finally found himself in Ginny, and he died. Ginny hadn't got the chance to give her love to Harry when it had been deprived from her, and she's been waiting for 10 years to give her love to Harry, since she first saw him and now she would never get the chance to. Oh, my ill-fated children!! What had they done to deserve that?  
  
We all began to lose hope until Neville's sudden appearance. He turned up at our doorsteps that winter to offer us his condolences for he was overseas the whole year on an auror assignment thus he did not know of Harry's death until his friends told him when he returned. That nice boy was a very good friend of Harry's and Ginny, he's the one who brought them together and it grieved him to learn that his best mate had passed on and his girl was in a bad mental state. So he started to be a regular visitor in the burrow, he would come every week without fail to visit Ginny, hoping to bring her back to her own self. Slowly, as months pasted, Ginny gradually come out of her shell with Neville's aid. I don't know what he did to cause her change but I'm glad that the boy could influence her in such a way.  
  
You could never imagine my joy when one day, Ginny called me. I dropped whatever I'm holding in my hands and enveloped her in a hug, which she finally did return. I wept for joy to be able to hear her call me and feel her touch after all these years. My daughter's back at last!! I thank Harry for letting her go and returning her to us. Although he deserved to have her, I still can't help but be selfish, I don't want to lose my child to anyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review!! Once again, excuse my grammar!! Two more chapters to go!!  
  
Anyone shed tears? Anyone? 


	4. Ginny's Mixed Feelings

Another poor attempt to cheat you of your tears!!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
20 December 2003  
  
Harry's indeed dead, he's indeed left me behind while he continued his journey in the other world. No matter how I wish that it was a nightmare, the truth still hangs on.  
  
I hated the world for playing such an evil joke on me, on us. We were separated by death just when we were about to start a new life together. I hate Harry for leaving me behind while he happily go looking for his parents and Sirius, we could had fight those bastards of the world together, side by side and die together.  
  
After all, he did promise that he'll take good care of me till the end when he gave me the ring and asked me to be his wife. He broke his own promise, he didn't take good care of me, he left me behind to fend for myself. Oh, Harry! You broke your own promise to me just a few hours after you made it. You said that we would be together and happy forever but irony, it was so short lived.  
  
The immerse amount of hatred in me made me sulky, driving me almost to insanity, I lost all will to live. I became a human shell with no feelings. I sank deeper and deeper into my own misery and darkness day by day, I sank so deeply that no amount of persuading from my poor heartbroken old mother could get me out of the dark hole I'm seeking refuge in until Neville came along into my life.  
  
He talked a lot of sense to me, he made me feel secure and the most importantly, he reminds me a lot of my Harry. I trusted him, for he's Harry and my best friend. His patience, innocence and soft warm voice drew me out of the dark into the light that welcomed me like an old friend. Slowly, I became very dependent on Neville because in him, I could see the shadow of Harry, his bravery, his loyalty and his warm personality.  
  
Mum, Dad and the boys had taken away every remembrance of Harry from the house. They took Harry's clock hand down from the clock, they keep away everything that was associated with him so that I would not be reminded of the tragedy, I felt that they had took away every memory of my poor Harry from me, there was no sense of my Harry in the house anymore, it even felt that there was no such person as Harry Potter in our lifes. That's why I had always wanted to be with Neville for he's the only source where I could still remember my love, I always see Harry in him.  
  
It took Neville one long year of patience and guidance before I fully walk out of the shadow. I had learnt to let go off the hatred and accept love. It still hurts to think of Harry, my wounds were healing but there would be an ugly scar after the sore wound closes. The memory of the lost would always be with me like a scar could never heal into nothingness.  
  
Now, I'm always in the company of Neville, I like to be around him, he made me feel loved. He's just so good a person; I loved him like a soul mate.  
  
After some time, I asked to be brought to visit Harry's grave but they simply refused, they wouldn't tell me where he had rested. I missed him, I really did. Sometimes, I missed him that much I felt that a part of me was missing. I cried, sulked, throw tantrum, screamed and shouted but they just wouldn't let me visit him. Every time I thought of him alone lying six feet under the earth, I cried, for it hurts me a lot.  
  
Oh, did they really insisted that I never see my poor Harry ever again in my whole life! He's my Harry, what right did they have to stop me from visiting him. It's so cruel! I hid myself in my room again and it's Neville who talked me round again. I was angry with them but Neville made me understand why were they doing this. They did all that for me, to protect me from further hurt and misery.  
  
I felt so empty, so wrong; I felt that a part of me was missing never to be found. Although Neville tried very hard to be that missing piece of me, trying his best to fit into me, it's still wrong. He was of the same shape as the missing piece but he's from a different puzzle, only Harry was of the same puzzle as me, only he could fit into my puzzle. With him gone, that part of me would be forever missing, nothing could replace him and I'm the incomplete puzzle, useless without that missing piece.  
  
Slowly, as time passes, I became totally reliant on Neville; I need his presence in my life to keep my sanity. We spend a lot of time together, more than I would with my family. I grew distant with my parents and brothers, although I knew in my heart very well that they loved me and I loved them too, but I couldn't bring myself to forgive them for separating me and Harry. When I was not with Neville, I cooped inside my room, I didn't want to stay around them, and they knew it but they simply let me be, because they loved me too much.  
  
Days passed into months, I suddenly found that the love in Neville's eyes when he looked at me increased everyday; I began to feel uncomfortable under his bright blue eyes. The love in his was overpowering, I felt suffocating because this was the feeling I get when I saw Harry, I didn't expect to see feel this kind of undying love in another person's eyes and Neville reminded me of Harry and my unfulfilled promise. I knew Neville had fallen hopelessly in love with me, Ginny Weasley, Harry's left behind soon- to-be-wife.  
  
I was afraid to look into his eyes for I couldn't bear to see the love in it when I couldn't give him love back. I had given my heart to Harry 15 years ago when I first saw him at the platform; I had decided that he's the one for me that day and I couldn't have it back anymore. I tried to stay away from Neville, finding ways and means to keep him away from me but it's impossible for a part of myself disobeyed me, I need Neville to be able to find myself, to keep myself from going insane from the lack of reminder of Harry. I was too dependent on him these years.  
  
I deceived myself and Neville for I pretended that the love in his eyes was love of friendship, not love for me and that keep me from feeling bad. I had given Neville false hope but I selfishly let it be. The love in his eyes grew until I could not bring myself to look into his eyes anymore, I looked away every time he tried to catch my eyes. And he being a very innocent person, didn't detect my hypocrisy.  
  
Too soon, the thing I'm dreading would happen, finally happened. No matter how I tried to avoid it, it still caught me, Neville proposed to me one day, pronouncing his undying love for me. I don't deserve him, I couldn't bring myself to be with him when my heart belonged to Harry. He kneeled in front of me, a ring in his hands, waiting for me to say yes, but I didn't. I stared at the ground not daring to utter a word, for I knew whatever I'm going to say, it's going to hurt this poor soul in front of me, so I kept quiet, keeping my glance on the ground all the time.  
  
Slowly, Neville rose from the ground after some time of silence, although I didn't look at him, I could hear his heart breaking. He told me that he didn't mind if I could only offer him a percent of my love I had for Harry, he would still love me with all his heart, but I minded, I didn't want to ruin that love I had for harry by marrying someone else. There was no place in me for anyone else, I knew that I'm a heartless selfish bitch but so sorry I couldn't love Neville. He left the ring on my dresser, told me that he would wait for my answer and left my room with a broken heart waiting for me to heal.  
  
After he had left, I went over to the dresser to have a look at the ring. It was simple gold ring with a heart shaped diamond at the middle, Harry had gave me a similar ring but with a heart shaped ruby and emerald side by side instead of the diamond. According to him, the ruby represents me and the emerald represents him and we would never be apart just like the two stones.  
  
I lost the ring; it was nowhere to be found. I think it represents us, separated forever. Thinking of this, I cried again, I wet my whole pillow, weeping through the night. I miss him badly! I want to be with him till the end of time! Why can't Neville be him? I wept until my eyes swell and tears ran dry before I fell asleep from exhaustion, from the emotional burden but the sleep was not a peaceful one. I had broken Neville's heart!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Sad huh? I almost cried when I was writing this!! Tell me that u r moved by my story, not because ur things dropped from ur locker or ur brother bite u!! Please, please review!! The responses is kinda poor for the previous chapter, I got disheartened!! 


	5. Confrontation

Sorry for the delay but I really didn't have my heart in this fic anymore but I'll finish it up nicely. One more chap to go but if the respond is good, I'll do a epilogue. For the time being, enjoy this!!  
  
I stared at the velvet box revealing a diamond ring, sitting at the top of the dressing table. My mind was completely shutoff, I was physically sitting on the bed but actually I'm spacing off, not thinking about anything. I've been sitting up on the bed still in my night things for what seemed like hours when a sharp knock on the door jerk me out of my daydream.  
  
The door creaked open to reveal my old mother bringing me my breakfast. I looked up and took in everything about her appearance, she's a lot thinner and frailer looking. Her thick curls were greying at the roots on the top of her dull red head. She closed the door behind herself slowly, laid the tray on my dressing table and sat on beside me. I saw her eyes flicker on the ring for a moment before turning around to face me. I frowned and looked at her in the eye, the thing I've not been doing for years but it's not everyday my mother would sit on my bed with me. It's not even usual of her to send me my meals. It's Hermione who has been doing the job for ages. I knew immediately something was amiss and fishy about her sudden visit and I stared at her wrinkled face, waiting for her to break any news, good or bad alike, to me.  
  
Being uncomfortable under my hard gaze, she cleared her throat a few times and I waited patiently for her to speak up.  
  
"I overheard your conversation with Neville last night", she began and I continued staring at her. She shifted her position on the bed and wrapped her flabby arms around me. "I believe you will agree, am I right? Neville's a good boy and he'll take good care of you..............."  
  
"No", I cut her off and she's a bit surprised by my sudden outburst, "I can't do that. I can't betray Harry." She was now right in front of me, both her hands on my shoulders shaking me violently.  
  
"Listen, Ginny!! He's dead, Harry's dead. You are not betraying him, I'm sure he'll want you to move on and not grief for him. He'll want you to be happy, Harry wants you to be happy. He'll like Neville, he always did," she shouted at me, spraying my face with spit.  
  
"No, he'll not. I belong to Harry alone. I'll not marry Neville; I'll not marry anyone else. I'll wait for Harry to claim me back, he wouldn't leave me just like that." I said coldly and my words seemed to work up my mother, for she jumped up to her feet and began smashing things in my room shouting, 'wake up, Ginny!' but I simply stared at her as she destroyed my room, not batting an eye.  
  
After finished throwing her temper, she fell heavily onto the floor, the broken pieces of glasses cut deep into her hands. The cuts were very deep for the impact of her fall made the bits of glass be embedded deep into her flesh. It must had hurt a lot as the blood were flowing out of the wounds like leaking tap, my cold cold heart melted at the sight and I rushed to her side. I pulled her wand that's sticking out of her apron and healed all the cuts with a jab of the wand. Bringing both her palms to my face, I kissed them and big fat stubborn tears rolled out of my eyes. I kneeled in front of my mother and held her red and tender palms in my own.  
  
"Forgive me, mother but I can't marry Neville. Please understand and not force me. Please don't hurt yourself." I told her and broke down. She kneeled in front of me and cried too.  
  
"Listen to me, my child. Marry Neville and be happy. If you still care for me then listen to me. I'm old Ginny, I've got not many years ahead to live but how can I go in peace when I know that you are not being properly taken care of. Be happy, get married and have the children you and Harry could never have. If you love me and want me to be happy for my last few years, be my girl, forget Harry and move on." Tears were now flowing freely out of my blood shot eyes and without me realising it, I nodded my head and it's the most grievous mistake I've ever made in my life.  
  
"But I have a request", I whispered. Mother held up her head to look at me in the eyes, "What? Just name it and I'll obey"  
  
"I want to visit Harry on the wedding day, I want to see him one last time so that I can marry Neville in peace. I need to ask for his forgiveness for not waiting for him"  
  
"Why? Why must you do that? Why must you hurt yourself? Why must you insist of reopening old wounds? Why?" she cried in respiration.  
  
"Because I love him with all my heart. I want him to bless me on the biggest day of my life. I beg of you, my mother, allow me to visit him", fresh streams of tears started to flow out again. Mother gently pull me into an embrace and patted affectionately on my head as I wept onto her neck.  
  
"You know I want you to be happy, my love. I'll let you visit Harry if that'll make you happy. I'll do anything just to make you smile. I'll do anything, love, anything. Because I love you too much"  
  
Review and if this chap is really that bad, I'll edit it!! 


End file.
